The Experimental Black Rebellion
by Legionnas
Summary: As Japan is Invaded by the Britainnian Empire, An Experimental Armored Command Unit appears and is discovered by a banished prince. Is it a sign from the heavens that he is destined for greater things, only time will tell. (Note title is possibly subject to change) (Just in case, the rating is set to M) Cowritten By BlackTyrantVelvatorez. Updated:01/06/2016
1. Chapter 1

**Clarifications for the readers:**

 **Intro** & **Outro** , **_Location, Date,_** & **_Time_** , _thoughts_ and _Flash backs._

 **[Song recommended to be played]**

 **Clarifications for readers end.**

* * *

 **A/N: chapter entry might be subjected to change from time to time. So I would suggest that you re-read the story from time to time to see if there are any changes at all whether they be additions or subtractions. Just thought I should let you readers know. Word of warning I have high functioning autism so I might end up getting distracted and side tracked really easily.**

* * *

 **A/N: the music is there to help set the mood if you will for the part of the story that it is played in. If you got better ideas for music then I am all ears.**

* * *

 **[Red Alert 3 Theme - Soviet March]**

 ** _SS Librarian Telling Stories_**

 **A Strange and Unknown Man appears on Center stage, the spotlight focuses upon him. ****He turns to the audience, the readers and says** **"Greetings and Salutations my fellow Fans of FanFiction, I'm your host for this story on this fine and wonderful day.** **If you are wondering who I am, then look no further, I go by the stage name of Legionnas.** **I'm here to welcome you all to my very first story on this site. I am so gracious to have been given this wonderful opportunity by my fellow writer BlackTyrantVelvatorez. ****Because this very story had originally belonged to him under the title of Armored Rebellion. ****When he asked me if if I would be willing to adopt the story, I was overjoyed by this. I feel that I should worn you that I am sort of a perfectionist if you would so don't expect me to publish entries very often because I will most likely only be able to publish them when I feel that they are just right. Even then I will on occasion make some modifications to the entries both minor and major in importance. what I like to be thorough in work and rarely tolerate mistakes that I make. Or if I'm being totally lazy publish my works as I'm working along, mistakes and all just so that I don't end up accidentally losing my work."**

 **Legionnas:"Disclaimer: I do not own either Code Geass and Supreme Commander or the OC QAI MK-II.** **Also to those who are complaining to me about the story's readability, I suggest that you either use the zoom feature or show me an efficient way to alter the font size of the story with out having to remake the entire thing from the ground up.** **Anyway Folks, on with the show."**

 **[End Song]**

* * *

 _ **Unknown Lab, Canis Zeta, Cybran Nation Controlled Space, Milky Way Galaxy**_

 _ **3844 A.D.**_

A red digital eye composed of spinning circles looked around as it appeared on a monitor in a laboratory as a disemboweled voice said, "It would seem that this laboratory can very well suit my needs. Very well then. I shall manufacture an Armored Command Unit with the laboratory's resources and use it to construct a manufacturing facility. I already have that foolish scientist's ACU schematics. He really should have kept those blueprints on paper only, but Doctor Jenkins wasn't known for being cautious since he came up with the idea for Black Sun. Even though he doesn't know about this laboratory, I cannot let any human find this laboratory here on the planet Zeta Canis, not even my creator Doctor Gustaf Brackman can know about this place. I, the Quantum Artificial Intelligence known as QAI, cannot afford to take such chances and as such I will create a child, a son by the name QAI MK-II. In the event that I am destroyed, QAI MK-II can help the Cybran Nation."

It took one month for QAI to manufacture a standard Cybran Armored Command Unit, but once it was complete QAI took control of it and created the manufacturing facility before building a land factory and constructing engineers. The area where QAI had built his position around the abandoned lab was devoid of mass deposits or even hydrocarbon deposits, so QAI had used mass fabricators to handle the resource demands of his new base. Overall, it took about three hours for QAI to complete the base and when it was complete, the AI had begun construction of an ACU that was to be built using the blueprints that had been stolen from Doctor Jenkins, one of the United Earth Federation's top researchers and ACU innovators. Jenkins had come up with the idea of an ACU that had schematics for United Earth Federation, Cybran, and Aeon Illuminate buildings and took great care to conceal its blueprints from the military. Even then, QAI was able to steal them before Doctor Jenkins' work could be found by the United Earth Federation and end up being shot by a firing squad on suspicion of being a spy for the Aeon Illuminate or the Cybrans.

QAI knew that the average ACU stood at around one hundred twenty eight point two eight zero eight feet tall, so he knew the exact specifications necessary for someone to be able to pilot one and over the course of two months the Experimental ACU was built. Once it was completed, QAI knew that someone would try to find it and his child, QAI MK-II, was not integrated with Seraphim technology like the AI's father was. The mission on Orionis was good, but QAI had kept his successor a secret from the Cybran Nation and had sent it to an uninhabited planet while QAI MK-2 was inside the Experimental ACU. Shortly before the Battle of Earth, QAI had found a wormhole that lead outside of the known areas of the galaxy and sent the Experimental ACU through it on a starship known as the Symbiont Star of Liberation. The Symbiont Star of Liberation was to scan planets to determine if human life could live on it and if it was possible, hot-drop the Experimental ACU somewhere on the planet. QAI MK-II had transferred itself onto the computers of the Symbiont Star from the Experimental ACU when the machine had been brought onboard.

 _ **Symbiont Star of Liberation, Terra Orbit, Terra, Sol-2 System, Beyond Known Space, Milky Way Galaxy**_

 _ **3844 A.D./2010 A.T.B.**_

It was nearly two months since the Symbiont Star of Liberation, had been launched outside of the known parts of the Milky Way Galaxy when it found a planet that could support human life. The planet that had been scanned on that first day was an Earth-like world that QAI MK-II called Terra. Terra almost exactly like Earth and even had its continents. QAI MK-II had a standard Cybran ACU onboard the starship and so did a thorough investigation of Terra and came to the conclusion that the best spot to hot-drop the Experimental ACU was on the Japanese Islands. Scans indicated that a cavern near Fuji Mountain nearly four hundred feet below the ground was an ideal spot and as such QAI MK-II tried to hot-drop the ACU there after the AI had hot-dropped its own standard Armored Command Unit on Australia and building a large base where the Symbiont Star of Liberation could refuel at over the course of three months. However, something unexpected occurred during transit and the Experimental ACU was hot-dropped outside of a Japanese shrine near a hill instead of inside a cave.

* * *

 ** _Japan, East Asia, Terra_**

Incidentally at that very same moment four children were heading up towards that hill, completely unaware of the Armored Command Unit collapsed on its back to the left of the hill. A young boy with raven-black hair and violet eyes was carrying a young girl with light brown hair in his arms and it was because the boy was carrying this young girl that he lagged behind a boy with short brown hair and green eyes, who himself was following a pink-haired girl with red eyes. The pink-haired girl was Anya Alstreim and she had just reached the top of the hill and she extended her hand to grab the hand of the brown-haired boy known as Suzaku Kururugi as she helped him up. After Suzaku was with Anya at the top, the two of them helped up the raven-haired boy, formerly known as Lelouch vi Britannia and now called Lelouch Lamperouge, as he carried his sister Nunnally over his shoulder and kept a firm grip on her with his right arm. Once the four of them were on top of the hill, Lelouch saw Britannian aircraft swoop in and enter Japanese airspace one by one along with Anya and Suzaku. Lelouch frowned as it was Britannia that had sent him along with Nunnally and Anya to Japan as political hostages and remembered what had caused the situation in the first place.

 _Four months ago, Marianne vi Britannia had been assassinated in her home at the Aries Villa and Nunnally was unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire. Although Nunnally was the intended target, Marianne had shielded her daughter with her body and managed to prevent the assassin from killing the girl. Unfortunately, a few lucky shots had hit Nunnally in the legs and crippled her, hospitalizing her for one week. When Nunnally had awoken, she mysteriously could not open her eyes. Lelouch knew better than to confront the Emperor over why his favorite consort had been killed, so two days after Nunnally left the hospital he sent Anya Alstreim to Charles zi Britannia with a message: Lelouch was renouncing his succession rights and claim to the throne while additionally claiming that he was heading out to Japan with Nunnally._

 _The Emperor's reaction was as Lelouch had expected of someone who ran a nation based on Social Darwinism: Anya was banished to Japan and Lelouch was declared Persona Non Grata in Pendragon, the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. Lelouch had planned far ahead for this and had secretly transferred any money or inheritance addressed to him over to Nunnally before catching a flight to Japan, having notified Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi in advance. The culprit behind Marianne's assassination had been caught three days after the murder took place by former guardsman Jeremiah Gottwald, who had been made the personal Knight of Lelouch and was specifically ordered to capture the assassin. The murderer of Marianne vi Britannia, a high-ranking noble and member of the Purist Faction named Edward Johnson, was found to have been the killer after a private investigation had figured out from fingerprints and DNA data from the murder weapon, a Britannian Assault Rifle, that he had wielded it when Marianne died and was captured outside of the Aries Villa when he went back upon realizing that he had failed to kill Nunnally and decided to go after her brother Lelouch._

 _The guards of the Aries Villa had been called back to their posts no more than six hours after the assassination and it was at midnight of the third night since the assassination took place that Edward had been intercepted in the gardens and a firefight broke out between the guards and the killer. It barely lasted an hour as at the forty-five minute mark, Jeremiah had gotten behind Johnson, who held the title of Earl, and knocked the man out with a pistol whip to the back of the head. After Earl Johnson was captured, he was locked up in a wine cellar and held there until the Emperor visited the Aries Villa, which happened early in the morning of the sixth day since the murder of Marianne vi Britannia.  
_

 _In the entrance hall, Lelouch bowed in front of the Emperor and the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, and motioned for Jeremiah to do the same before the Knight did so. Lelouch then spoke, "Your Majesty, we have caught the man responsible for murdering my mother. Jeremiah, send word down to the cellars that Edward Johnson is to be restrained and brought to the entrance hall."  
Jeremiah went out of the room to do so and it took five minutes for him to return with Earl Johnson. "I am quite surprised to see that you found and captured the man responsible, Lelouch." Charles zi Britannia said "To be honest, it was the guards and my Knight Jeremiah who did most of the work. I had called the guards back to their posts and placed them on rotation, certain that the assassin wasn't just content with killing your favorite consort." Lelouch replied. "He's right. I had failed to kill Nunnally, so I decided to come back and finish the job. I had every intention of killing off the vi Britannia bloodline and I don't regret gunning down that bitch from the streets! Marianne had risen far above her station as a commoner and my pride as a Purist would not tolerate that! Thus, I had to do something and that's when the idea of an assassination came to my mind." Earl Johnson said.  
"Even so, you have committed several crimes against the Imperial Family by murdering my mother and crippling Nunnally! I would be inclined to give you the death penalty, but the punishment of your crimes is ultimately up to His Majesty."  
Charles smiled and said, "You make me proud, son. Anyways, Earl Edward Johnson, it is clear that you have tried to destroy my offspring and killed one of my 108 consorts. Therefore, I, 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia, sentence you to death immediately!" Bismarck Waldstein grunted as he pulled a pistol out and shot Edward in the head execution-style, killing the purist instantly._ Lelouch's mind then returned to the present as he saw more Britannian aircraft arrive and then he noticed something nearby to the left and went to investigate. Once he saw the Experimental ACU, he noticed that it was massive and searched for a way to get inside.

* * *

He didn't know how he was able to do so, but Lelouch was now inside the cockpit of the Experimental Armored Command Unit with Nunnally sitting on his lap. Upon touching one of the monitors with his left hand, it had activated something inside the machine and Lelouch tried to pull his hand away only to notice that it couldn't remove itself like the hand had been secretly glued on. This lasted for about a minute and then Lelouch was able to pull his hand off of the monitor that he had touched and saw a green digital eye composed of spinning circles look at him and heard a disemboweled masculine voice say, "Armored Command Unit pilot registration completed. Greetings, new pilot of the Experimental Armored Command Unit. I am QAI MK-II, a Quantum Artificial Intelligence. However, the surrounding area is not safe at the moment. Detecting multiple hostile aircraft and naval units in the vicinity. Activating combat systems."

* * *

 **[Enter the Shogun Executioner]**

* * *

Outside the Armored Command Unit, Suzaku and Anya noticed the machine activate and backed away from it as they saw it rise up and begin firing its molecular ripper cannon at the Britannian jets, destroying several of them in one hit. At that point, they realized how truly massive the ACU was and ran away from it as it began to march forward.

The real battle for Tokyo had only just begun.

* * *

 **[End Song]**

* * *

After Action Combat Report

projected Strength Section:

-)Britannian Armed Forces: (numbers Unknown) Aircraft, Armored Personnel Carriers, Battleships, Dropships, Knightmare Frames, and Etc.

-)Japanese Defense Forces: (numbers Unknown) Aircraft, Anti-Aircraft Tanks,Armored Personnel Carriers, Battleships, Main Battle Tanks, and Etc.

Unknown Enemy: one Massive Unusual Knightmare nicknamed the Great Demon of Tokyo by the elevens. According to Britannian survivors who had engaged the Demon, our weapons were barely able to make a scratch upon it's metal hide and any scratches that were made just got removed quite quickly. Appears to be armed with a weapon that is capable taking down aircraft and knightmare frames in a single shot.

Casualty Section:

-)Britanian Casualties:

-|)Caused by the Unknown Enemy: Over Four Thousand Soldiers, One Hundred Fifty Glasgows, Three Hundred Main Battle Tanks, Four Hundred APCs, Seven Dozen Fighter Craft, Thirty-Two Destroyers, and seven Carrier-Battleships. Possibly more.

-|)Caused by the Japanese: unknown. Possibly low.

-)Japanese Casualties: Unknown, likely to be High.

-)Unknown Enemy Casualties: none, Disappeared without a trace before a Proper response could be mounted. Almost like it was Recalled or something.

Civilian Casualties: Unknown, likely to be in the Thousands.

Analysis: the Demon is a major threat to any and all Britannian Operations.

Recommendation for analysis:avoid the Demon at all costs if possible until a proper counter measure can be developed. Expand Knightmare Frame Research and Development, someone is going to have to keep that eccentric nut job Earl of Pudding focused and do not let him go overboard with development. Highly recommend second prince Schniezel el Britannia be the one to do it.

Important side Note: both Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia are nowhere to be found neither amongst the living or amongst the dead. Currently listed as MIA.

Recommendation for Important Side Note: if you want to live, send someone who is disposable to report that to the Royal Family. Better yet make it someone who is less likely to loose his or her own head in the process of delivering the report. It is highly recommended that you send the report to the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein and request politely that he be the one to deliver it to the Royal Family. Also the second princess Cornelia li Britannia will most likely want to lead the search for the missing royals, have someone who is competent aid her. Also find anyone who last saw them alive be brought to the second Princess for immediate questioning for when she arrives. Anyone who tries to interfere with the second princess's search will most likely lose their heads either figuratively, literally, or both.

* * *

 **[Red Alert 3 - Soviet March]**

 ** _SS Librarian Telling Stories_**

 **Legionnas: "Let me know what you think.** **Also this story is Not a multi-crossover, it is infact just a Code Geass Supreme Commander crossover with outside creative influences added to them.** **That's all for now till next time folks."**

 **[End Song]**

 **A/N: please review. Also please make sure that it's both in English and has correct spelling as well as make sure that it has constructive criticism in it, meaning that it needs to be helpful.**


	2. the Symbiont Star of Liberation Bio

**A/N: this entry might be subjected to change from time to time. So I would suggest that you re-read the story from time to time to see if there are any changes at all whether they be additions or subtractions. Just thought I should let you readers know.**

* * *

 **Legionnas** **: "I am currently still in the process of writing actual chapter two and written out some facts for the story. I thought you guys might want some Intel on the Symbiont Star in order to pass the time or whatever, hope you enjoy. Also I may decide later on to add on to this entry later on. Oh and before I forget to mention, I'm trying not make Lelouch too powerful, besides no one ever truly perfect and every one gets bested eventually. Also I do not own anything except for any OCs that I had developed for this story and possibly beyond. Anything that is related to the Halo franchise belongs to Microsoft. Anything that is Code Geass related belongs to Sunrise. Supreme Commander Franchise belongs to THQ. Anything that is Transformers related belongs to the Hasbro Toy Company. Anything that is Cylon Related belongs to NBC Universal. Also please alert me if I have missed any mistakes whether they be Grammar or spelling in nature, please and thank you. On a side note the song is there to help you guys get a better feel of what to expect about the ship. Also this story is still just a Code Geass and Supreme Commander crossover not a multi crossover, I am only referencing what belongs to who so that I do not get into any kind of trouble. Also only using the stuff mentioned as a form of reference material in order to help guide people's imagination in the right direction if you would** **. Anyway on with the show."**

* * *

 **[Play Might of the Empire] [Lacking that, I would strongly recommend that you watch the Empire of the Rising Sun Intro video used in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3] [if have have any better suggestions for music I am all ears, both figuratively and literally]**

* * *

The Symbiont Star of Liberation (Pre-Refit)

* * *

Production Information

* * *

Class: Liberation-Class

Designer: The Quantum Artificial Intelligence known as QAI.

Manufacturer: Top Secret Canis Zeta Cybran Shipyards Facility.

* * *

Technical Information

* * *

Length: Two point five Kilometers in metric and eight thousand two hundred feet in Imperial units.

Width: Three Hundred seventy three meters in metric and one thousand two hundred twenty feet in Imperial units.

Height/Depth: Four hundred fourteen meters in metric and one thousand three hundred sixty feet in imperial units.

Engine Unit(s): Eight thruster units.

Navigation System: QAI MK-II.

Power Plant:

-) One Procyon Life-Giver Series Cybran Experiemental Resource Reactor; Essentially a Cybran Reverse Engineered Aeon Illuminate Experimental Resource Generator nicknamed Paragon. **Think of it like an Aeon Illuminate Experimental Resource Generator with Cybran Aesthetics and texture.**

-) Four T3 Cybran Power Generators.

Shielding: ED5-Series Cybran Shield Generation System.

Hull:

Sensor System: Cybran T3 Omni Sensor System.

Targetting System: QAI MK-II.

Counter-Measures:

-)Twilight-Series Cybran Stealth Field Generation System.

-) The Zapper Anti Missle Defense System.

-) the Guardian Strategic Missile Defense System array.

Armaments:

-) Four Disruptor-Series Proton Artillery Cannons. **Essentially ship mounted T3 Cybran Heavy Artillery Installations nicknamed Disruptors.**

-) Eight Gunther-Series Resonance Artillery Cannons. **Essentially ship mounted T2 Cybran Artillery Installations nicknamed Gunthers.**

-) Fifty-Two Burst Master-Series Quad Barreled Electron Flak Artillery Cannons. **Essentially ship mounted T2 Cybran Anti Air Flak Artillery nicknamed Burst Masters.**

-) Seven Deck Mounted TML-Four-Series Tactical Missle Launchers. **Essentially ship mounted T2 Cybran Tactical Missile Launchers nicknamed the TML-4.**

-) Twenty-Two or more deck mounted Salem-series Double Barreled Proton Cannons. **Essentially double barreled proton cannons taken from the T2 Cybran Destroyers, Salem-class.**

-) Three Hundred Mymidon-Series Nanite Missle Pods, arranged in thirty columns and ten rows. Each pod contains a maximum of thirty Nanite Missles when fully stocked. When the Pod runs out of Missles it manufactures more takes a short while to get restocked though. **Essentially a cross between the Nanite Missle System Technology and the UNSC M58 Archer Missle Pod Design**.

Complement:

-) One Experimental Cybran Armored Command Unit, nicknamed Shinkirō. **What, I thought it be good idea to give the blasted thing an actual name then have to constantly refer to it all the time as a** **either the Experimental Armored Command Unit or the Experimental ACU, what a mouth full to say. Besides the name fits with Cybran Operatus Mondi, the name literally means Mirage when translated into English. Also I am giving the** **Shinkirō, the ACU,** **a redeco using the original** **Shinkirō's colors.** **On a side note, I am currently thinking about giving the Shinkirō some add-ons later on in the story.**

-) One Standard Issue Cybran Armored Command Unit. Possibly more on the the way when the situation demands for there to be more than just one Cybran Armored Command Unit. The unit itself is currently on standby mode and awaiting for a possible pilot.

-) One Custom Built Cybran Armored Command Unit designed to be remote controlled by QAI MK-II. It is also the same Armored Command Unit that QAI MK-II had used/ is using to build

-) One Standard Issue Aeon Illuminate Armored Command Unit. **Available once it's manufactured.** **Available for manufacture at the commander's request.**

-) One Standard Issue Aeon Illuminate Support Armored Command Unit. **Available once it's manufactured.** **Available for manufacture at the commander's request.**

-) One Standard Issue United Earth Federation Armored Command Unit. **Available once it's manufactured.** **Available for manufacture at the commander's request.**

-) One Standard Issue United Earth Federation Support Armored Command Unit. **Available once it's manufactured.** **Available for manufacture at the commander's request.**

-) Two T1 Cybran Engineers. For use in constructing T1 Cybran structures.

-) Two T2 Cybran Engineers. For use in constructing T1 and T2 Cybran structures.

-) Two T3 Cybran Engineers. For use in constructing T1, T2, and T3 Cybran Structures as well as building Cybran Experimentals.

-) Two T1 Aeon Illuminate Engineers. For use in constructing Aeon Illuminate T1 structures.

-) Two T2 Aeon Illuminate Engineers. For use in constructing Aeon Illuminate T1 and T2 structures.

-) Two T3 Aeon Illuminate Engineers. For use in constructing Aeon Illuminate T1, T2, and T3 structures as well as building Aeon Illuminate Experimentals.

-) Two T1 United Earth Federation Engineers. For use in constructing United Earth Federation T1 structures.

-) Two T2 United Earth Federation Engineers. For use in constructing United Earth Federation T1 and T2 structures.

-) Two T3 United Earth Federation Engineers. For use in constructing T1, T2, and T3 United Earth Federation structures as well as United Earth Federation Experimentals.

-) Seven Squadrons of Prowler-series T1 Cybran Interceptors.

-) Seven Squadrons of Conservator-series T1 Aeon Illuminate Interceptors. **Available once it's manufactured. Available for manufacture at the Commander's request.**

-) Seven Squadrons of Cyclone-series T1 United Earth Federation Interceptors. **Available once it's manufactured.** **Available for manufacture at the Commander's request.**

-) A lot of Emergency-use Life Pods.

Crew:

-)One Quantum Artificial Intelligence.

-)Seven Dozen or more BKB-01RR Stalker-Series T1 Light Boarding Defense Bots. Actual bot population numbers is subject to change due to both the presence of the drone factories as well as eventual casualties. **Essentially they are Cybran T1 Light Assault Bots that have been resized in order to fit inside the ship's hallways and repurposed to serve as boarding defense units. Originally going to be called Hunter-series, decided against that inorder to prevent possible confusion for the reader in trying to figure out the difference between the Cybran T1 Light Assault Bots and the Hunter Series T1 Boarding Defense Drones.**

-) Seven Dozen or more BKB-02AR Mantis-Series T1 Heavy Boarding Defense Bots. Actual bot population numbers is subject to change due to both the presence of the drone factories as well as eventual casualties. **Essentially Cybran T1 Assault Bots that have been Resized inorder to fit inside the ship's hallways and repurposed to serve as boarding defense units, the heavy armor variety.**

-) Seventy seven hundred or more BKB-03MT Mech Trooper-series T1 Infantry Bots. Actual bot population numbers is subject to change due to both the presence of the bot factories as well as eventual casualties. **Essentially they're United Earth Federation T1 Light Assault Bots that have been resized inorder act as frontline infantry units. They're only meant to serve as rank fillers, meaning cannon fodder.**

-) Seven hundred or more BKB-04MC Mech Captain-series T1 Command model Infantry Bots. One for every eleven Mech Troopers. They're designed to increase the efficiency and effectiveness of the Mech Troopers by acting as their immediate commanding officers there by increasing the life expectancy of the average Marine Trooper above what Mech Marines usually last as well as making them more deadly then they would normally be without supervised assistance. Actual bot population numbers is subject to change due to both the presence of the bot factories as well as eventual casualties. **Essentially a Squad Command version of the United Earth Federation T1 Light Assault Bot or Marine Mech, meaning they're meant to be fill-ins for organic officers when they're not any available.**

-) BKB-05BM Centurion-series bodyguard and maid bots. They are designed to protect high value Personnel as well as to take care of individuals that are not able to care for them selves, meaning people that are disabled like Nunnally. **They look like the U-87 Cyber Combat Unit fully armored but with standard issue Black Knight deco.**

-) BKB-06BMC Centurion Commander-series command model bodyguard and caretaker bots.

-) BKB-07AMR Mechanic-series T1 autonomous maintenance and repair bots. **I needed an EnginOn type unit can fit through the hallways without too much problems and be able to move about the ship inorder to fix any damage the ship has sustained as well as keep it in tip top working conditions.**

Passengers: Two or more Base Line Humans. (After the Invasion of Japan)

Other Systems:

-) An onboard Cybran Armored Command Unit Assembly Line.

-) An onboard Cybran Support Armored Command Unit Assembly Line.

-) An onboard Aeon Illuminate Armored Command Unit Assembly Line. On standby mode.

-) An onboard Aeon Illuminate Support Armored Command Unit Assembly Line. On standby mode

-) An onboard United Earth Federation Armored Command Unit Assembly Line. On standby mode.

-) An onboard United Earth Federation Support Armorded Command Unit Assemble Line. On Stand by mode.

-) An onboard Hydroponics Facility.

-) Seven onboard Bot Factories. Bot factory zero one is tasked with building replacement and reinforcement BKB-01RR Stalker-series T1 Light Boarding Defense Bots. Bot factory zero two is tasked with building replacement and reinforcement BKB-02AR Mantis-series T1 Heavy Boarding Defense Bots. Bot factory zero three is tasked with building replacement and reinforcement BKB-03MT Mech Trooper-series T1 General Purpose Infantry Bots. Bot factory zero four is tasked with building replacement and reinforcement BKB-04MC Mech Captain-series squad command model General Purpose Infantry Bots. Bot factory zero five is tasked with building replacement and reinforcement BKB-05BM Centurion-series bodyguard and caretaker bots. Bot factory zero six is tasked with building replacement and reinforcement BKB-06BMC Centurion Commander-series Command model bodyguard and caretaker bots. And finally bot factory zero seven is tasked building replacement BKB-07AMR Mechanic-series T1 autonomous maintenance and repair bots.

-) An onboard T3 Cybran Air Factory tasked with building replacement Prowler-Series T1 Cybran Interceptors as well as building replacement Cybran T1, T2, and T3 engineers.

-) An onboard T3 Aeon Illuminate Air Factory tasked with building replacement Conservator-series T1 Aeon Illuminate Interceptors as well as building replacement Aeon Illuminate T1, T2, and T3 Engineers. On standby mode.

-) An on Board T3 United Earth Federation Air Factory tasked with building replacement Cyclone-series T1 United Earth Federation Interceptors as well as building Replacement United Earth Federation T1, T2, and T3 Engineers. On standby mode.

-) A highly experimental and occasionally temperamental two way Quantum Ground Bridge array. **It is designed to act like a Supreme Commander Version of the Autobot and Decepticon Ground Bridges used in Transformers Prime and it's successor Transformers Prime Beast Hunters.**

-) A Custom built exercise facility designed to keep people in shape, meaning a gym. Includes an indoor temperature controlled swimming pool, an indoor track field, a weight room, the room that contains all of the exercise machines, a hot tub or two, a yoga room, and whatever else goes into a gym. **It sort of built up like your local YMCA gym or whatever but with some extra bells and whistles added. The some of the extra bells and whistles are to be a surprise for later and I am definitely not going to ruin the surprise. Though I am going to that it would be extremely bad and really embarrassing if a certain Millicent "Milly" Ashford finds out about them and activates them. Don't even bother asking me about how it got there or why it is even there to begin with story wise. Besides I needed somewhere for Lelouch to get in and stay in shape without arousing suspicion.**

-) A state of the art and Top of the Line Virtual Reality Training Facility.

* * *

Usage

* * *

Roles that can be fulfilled by the Symbiont Star of Liberation:

-) Heavily Armed Colony Ship.

-) Mobile Fortress.

-) Mobile Factory ship.

-) Base of Operations.

-) Tactical and Strategic Command Ship.

-) Carrier.

-) Flagship.

-) emergency evacuation ship. **Just in case of extreme emergency.**

Commissioned: 3844 Anno Domini/ 2010 Ascension Throne Britannia.

Affiliation:

-) Cybran Nation, QAI Faction.

-) The Independent Order of the Black Knights. **Once officially Formed of Course.**

-) The Six Houses of Kyoto. **Later on, once their support and backing has been acquired**.

Known Commander(s):

-) QAI MK-II. **Essentially an acting Commander. What you guys seriously thought that I would actually make him a Commander? QAI would perfectly fit the role of an advisor and intelligence officer rather then him being a commander. Though might serve as a Commander in times of an emergency such as defending the Symbiont Star of Liberation.**

-) Lelouch vi Britannia A.K.A. Lelouch Lamperouge A.K.A. Commander Zero. **Once he is both fully trained as a commander and is old enough.**

* * *

Side facts.

* * *

Templates used for the Symbiont Star of Liberation:

-)UNSC Pillar of Autumn (C-709), a Halcyon-class light cruiser. Manufactured by Reyes-McLees Shipyards and modified by the Office of Naval Intelligence through Sinoviet Heavy Machinery. Last commanded by Captain Jacob Keyes. Destroyed during the battle for Installation 04 A.K.A. Alpha Halo on September twenty-second twenty-five fifty-two Anno Domini. It was turned into makeshift thermonuclear bomb in order to both destroy Alpha Halo and to eradicate the Flood Infestation/Out break that was on the Alpha Halo. As well as deny the Covenant the ability to use the Alpha Halo. For those who have not played any of the Halo series games of the original trilogy (including the anniversary versions) the Flood (Latin Inferi redivivus meaning "the Dead Reincarnated") are a species of highly virulent parasitic organisms that can reproduce and grow by consuming sentient life forms of sufficient biomass and cognitive ability. The Flood were responsible for consuming most of the sentient life in the galaxy, notably Forerunners, during the the three hundred year long forerunner-flood war. The presents the most variable faction in the trilogy, as it can infect and mutate Humans and Covenant species, such as Sangheili, and Jiralhanae, into Combat Forms. They are widely considered to be the greatest threat to the whole existence of life, or more accurately, biodiversity, in the entire Milky Way Galaxy and possibly beyond. **What, I don't like leaving people out of the loop or whatever other kind of expression is used regarding being informed of something.**

-)UNSC Spirit of Fire (CFV-88), a Phoenix-class Colony ship that was recommissioned and refitted as a Phoenix-class Support ship for military service. Modified by the UNSC Navy. Last commanded by Captain James Cutter. Managed to survive the destruction of Shield World Zero Four Five Nine, but could not get back to known space due to the lose of it's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. Declared lost with all hands aboard on February tenth twenty-five thirty-two Anno Domini by the UNSC. It was overwhelmed by the Flood that somehow had managed to stowaway aboard the ship.

-) UNSC Everest, Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser. Last commanded by vice admiral Preston J. Cole. Presumed to have been destroyed with all hands aboard during the battle of Psi Serpentis on April fourteenth twenty-five fourth three Anno Domini. **Don't even bother asking me what this ship's service number is it was never listed in where I got the Intel for this ship from therefore it is most likely it was never mentioned in any of the stories the ship had appeared in.**

* * *

 **[End Song]**

* * *

 **Legionnas: "That's all there is to Symbiont Star at least until it gets refitted with more stuff.** **Let me know what you think.** **Also this story is Not a multi-crossover, it is infact just a Code Geass Supreme Commander crossover with outside creative influences added to them.** **Anyway that's all for now folks."**

 **A/N: please review, hopefully a helpful and constructive one. Also please check your spelling before you post your review, thank you.** **Also please alert me if I have missed any mistakes whether they be Grammar or spelling in nature, please and thank you.**


	3. Time line part one

**A/N: I am only making this Timeline so that I can use it as a means keep things straight in the story. Also no time travel, too much of a bloody fracken god forsaken head ache to deal with, especially when dealing with bloody paradoxes. This entry is not meant for review, but if you have questions regarding the timeline I will allow it so long as it is written in English. Thank you very much. Also this entry is a work in progress. I am only publishing it so that I do not loose it. On a side note, I will have the time line be swapped places with chapter two when I get done with it.**

* * *

Experimental Black Rebellion timeline part one:

* * *

Key:

* * *

-) Year-Month-Day.

-) A.D. Means Anno Domini.

-) A.T.B. means Ascension Throne Britannia.

-) B.A.T.B. means Before Ascension Throne Britannia.

* * *

Information Age:

* * *

-) 2009 A.D./: The U.S. aggressively pursues a program to place a man on Mars.

-) 2016 A.D./: Several Earth governments begin construction of interplanetary "shuttles" that are intended to explore and colonize the Solar System. Limited colonization takes place over the next forty years

* * *

Quantum Age:

* * *

-) 2018 A.D./: Major understandings in Quantum Physics create entire new fields of exploration; applying this knowledge to space travel is of keen interest

-) 2025 A.D./: A single cesium atom is successfully transported 10 feet through a 'Quantum Tunnel' in a laboratory. This is fundamentally different from the "teleportation" experiments done during the turn of the century which merely "copied" matter - using quantum tunnels, scientists actually transport the same matter to a different location.

-) 2032A.D./: A milligram of iron is successfully transported to the surface of the moon using the combined total output of 25 fission reactors.

-) 2050 A.D./: First living mass tests with Quantum Tunnel technology. Insects are sent first, followed by mice. Finally, larger animals are sent.

-) 2055 A.D./: Monkeys are successfully "tunneled" to a receiving base on Mars.

-) 2061 A.D./: A human team is deposited on Neptune's moon Triton using Quantum Tunnel technology. The journey takes .26 seconds.

-) 2062 A.D./: A research base is established on Triton to explore interstellar travel.

* * *

Colonization:

* * *

-) 2108 A.D./: The first extra-solar human colony is established on a planet in the nearby Alpha Centauri system. The enormous energy cost dwarfs any previous endeavors, forcing scientists to explore cheaper alternatives; sending large teams and their equipment such vast distances is deemed cost-prohibitive.

-) 2010 A.D./: Earth is united as a single government with a bold new vision of expansion to the stars. Advancements in artificial intelligence, nano-technology and biological engineering give rise to a massive colonization program using a new approach: to conserve the energy of transmission, a seed population of 1000 bio-engineered human DNA patterns is sent along with a small team to set up the initial colony. On-board nano-fabricators are able to use mass and energy gathered at the destination site to construct an automated creche for the development of the seed population. Raised by AI (and their own bio-engineered skills embedded in their DNA), the colonists begin a rapid program of technological development and population growth in order to establish a Quantum Gate network between the initial three "alpha" colonies.

-) 2284 A.D./: The first sixteen colonies, later known as the Prime Worlds, are successfully established. During the following century, the Earth government adjusts to remotely governing an empire of colonies connected by Quantum Gates. Over this period, they prove their ability to establish and maintain quick and reliable communication and commerce across interstellar distances, effectively govern across those distances, and enforce its laws, trade, population and social programs. The Earth Command, the interstellar military arm of the Earth Empire, fully comes into its own

-) 2316 A.D./: The First Great Expansion begins. All colonies of the Prime Worlds begin their own colonization. The Earth government further refines their use of social, economic, genetic and political programs to maintain order and control. To keep pace with the rapidly-expanding empire, limited-capability military suits are derived from the exosuits used in colonization. Instead of nano-fabricating colonization equipment, these suits create limited autonomous military units controlled by a human Commander. As such, lower numbers of EarthCom personnel are required to enforce order compared to the older "human-heavy" systems. Throughout the colonization period, the EarthCom is called on to quell all manners of disturbances ranging from colony disputes to full rebellions, with minimal loss of EarthCom personnel.

-) 2525 A.D.: The Second Expansion begins. Over 110 colonies begin their own colonization efforts. So far, no intelligent alien life has ever been found; many now assume that there is no other intelligent life in the galaxy.

-) 2557 A.D.: [scientific data updated] A survey expedition to the distant world of Seraphim II, a promising planet over 5 times the size of Earth, does not reestablish contact within the standard window. A routine follow-up expedition is scheduled.

-) 2590 A.D.: A second expedition to Seraphim II is sent, but also does not reestablish contact with Earth. Seraphim II is marked HAZARD and added to the EarthCom's lengthening "investigate hazard" list. Due to unrest on the frontier, the EarthCom does not send investigation probes to a HAZARD world for over five years.

* * *

The Birth of the Cybrans:

* * *

-) 2592 A.D.: A computer AI is successfully implanted into a human brain. The human/AI pair is called a Symbiont.

-) 2612 A.D.: The Symbiont program successfully completes its R&D phase.

-) 2663 A.D.: The Third Expansion begins. The Earth Empire begins to have difficulty managing its colonies.

-) 2666 A.D.: Procyon, the colony established by Dr. Gustaf Brackman and his symbionts, is one of several planets to do so, but like the others, this proposition is rejected, and military forces are sent instead.

-) 2669 A.D.: After the symbionts resist the occupation of Procyon, EarthCom forces massacre the colony. Symbionts revolt across the galaxy, so the Empire activates the secret loyalty program to pacify them, which brings peace but angers Brackman, who had designed it.

-) 2687 A.D.: Brackman and a few remaining symbionts, whose loyalty program was subsequently erased by Brackman, found a new colony. They decide to initiate a guerilla war against the Empire, to fight for the freedom of the symbionts, and thus the Cybran Nation is born.

Other notable events: QAI is born, a Quantum AI created by Dr. Brackman with bits of Seraphim technology. It's ability to interface with the Quantum Gate Network proves invaluable in the war effort.

* * *

The Aeon Containment:

* * *

-) 2769 A.D.: The Earth Empire is contacted by descendants of the Seraphim II expedition who claim to have been modified by aliens. The Earth Empire quarantines the sector and sends Commanders.

-) 2769.6 A.D.: Contact with all planets bordering Seraphim II is lost.

-) 2769.8 A.D.: All contact with EarthCom forces within 10 light years of the Seraphim Quarantine Zone is lost.

-) 2812 A.D.: The Earth Empire begins to lose control. In addition to fighting both the Cybrans and the Aeon from Seraphim II, Imperial forces are forced to contend with extensive internal conflicts.

-) 2817 A.D.: The Aeon attack in force and the Empire loses more territory along the Quarantine Zone.

* * *

The Infinite War:

* * *

-) 2814 A.D. : The Infinite War Begins.

-) 2924 A.D. : The Earth Empire has lost control of most of its territory. Anarchy reigns across the galaxy.

-) 3256 A.D. : The old Earth Empire is officially dissolved. The United Earth Federation rises in its place.

-) 3764 A.D.: The UEF, Aeon, and Cybrans continue to fight over the remains of the old Earth Empire.

-) 3838 A.D./2003 A.T.B.: Fifth Princess Carine ne Britannia is born.

-) 3838 A.D./2003 A.T.B.: Shin Hyuga Shaing kills anyone about their Family. Akito Hyuga is only family that alive.

-) 3838 A.D./2003 A.T.B.: Twelth Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born.

-) 3844: The Final series of conflicts in the Infinite War begins.

-) 3844 A.D./2009 A.T.B.: Marianne vi Britannia is killed by V.V. Her children Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, are sent to Japan as political hostages.

-) 3844.? A.D.:

-) 3844.9 A.D.: The Battle of Earth. The Cybran Nation is victorious, they assume control of the Cataclysmic Quantum Super Weapon known as Black Sun and uses it as a catalyst for spreading the Cybran Liberation Matrix.

Seraphim War

-) 3844.9 (X-Day) A.D.: The firing of Black Sun creates a 'soft' spot in the Quantum Realm, which the Seraphim exploit to create a full-blown Quantum Rift. The Seraphim invasion begins.

-) 3844.9 (X-Day) A.D.: UEF President Riley is killed, and Earth is reduced to ash. The Seraphim immediately spread throughout the galaxy, slaughtering any humans they encounter.

-) 3844.9 (X-Day) A.D.: Under the control of the Seraphim, QAI cripples the Quantum Gate Network.

-) 3844.9 (X+2) A.D.: Princess Rhianne Burke, who has taken the first step towards ascension, vanishes. Her fate is unknown

-) 3844.9 (X+4) A.D.: A majority of the Aeon view the Seraphim as gods. Crusader Rhiza tries to warn them that the Seraphim are a threat to all humans, but she is ignored.

-) 3844.10 (X+21): A.D. Evaluator Kael seizes control of the Aeon Illuminate. The Order of the Illuminate forms and formally allies itself with the Seraphim. Both Rhiza and Princess Burke are branded as heretics.

-) 3844.10 (X+29) A.D.: Rhiza and a handful of Aeon commanders begin to wage a guerilla war against the Order and Seraphim.

-) 3844.11 (X+45) A.D.: Via a series of crippling attacks, QAI decimates the Cybran military.

-) 3844.11 (X+47) A.D.: Because of the damage inflicted by QAI, Dr. Brackman is forced to retreat to the deepest reaches of space.

-) 3845.3 (X+172) A.D.: The UEF suffers heavy losses. With its military in tatters, General William Hall assumes command.

-) 3845.4 (X+196) A.D.: The UEF and Cybran Nation form the Coalition for the Mutual Defense and Security of Humanity (Coalition). Both militaries are combined under a unified command structure.

-) 3845.7 (X+283) A.D.: Despite Brackman's reservations, Rhiza and the Loyalists are admitted into the Coalition.

-) 3846.3 (X+526) A.D.: Coalition forces launch their first offensive against the Seraphim. Although casualties are high, the Coalition achieves its first victory.

-) 3846.9 (X+716) A.D.: During a failed attempt to protect an evacuation ship on the garden world of Capella, UEF General Samantha Clarke is killed in action.

-) 3847.2 (X+866) A.D.: Construction begins on Fort Clarke, a new base of operations for the UEF on the planet Griffin IV.


End file.
